


pressing buttons in bed

by qyff



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, event ranking at 5 am in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyff/pseuds/qyff
Summary: While he had promised Tsumugi he would start having better sleeping habits, it was his best girl’s event and there is no way he would end in second place again. The pain and despair from missing the place you know you deserve—that so much time and effort was spent for naught. This is a matter of pride. How could Itaru tell his viewers that he was Momoko’s biggest fan if he couldn’t even be number one in her first ranking event?Day 3: Lazy mornings
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829878
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	pressing buttons in bed

**Author's Note:**

> if i said this was beta'd by the legendary [@vagorsol](https://twitter.com/vagorsol) would you believe me (o//w//o) ilu also thank you for coming up of the title, completely joking,

It’s way too early in the morning to be awake. The sun isn’t even out yet, and after a long night of gaming Itaru wants nothing more than to keep sleeping here, Tsumugi nestled in his arms. 

But duty calls. 

Gingerly, he untangles himself from Tsumugi’s grasp, wincing as his lover’s brow wrinkles.  _ ‘Sorry, Tsumugi. I’ll be right back.’  _ Itaru slowly climbs down the loft ladder, careful not to make any loud noises, before grabbing his most precious treasure—his phone. 

While he had promised Tsumugi he would start having better sleeping habits, it was his best girl’s event and there is  _ no way _ he would end in second place again. The pain and despair from missing the place you know you deserve—that so much time and effort was spent for naught. This is a matter of pride. How could Itaru tell his viewers that he was Momoko’s biggest fan if he couldn’t even be number one in her first ranking event? 

Phone in one hand, Itaru goes back up the loft ladder. Shit. Third place? Really? He tuts. Second place isn’t even a million points above him—it wouldn't be hard to beat them. But there was a five million point gap between him and first place, and Itaru knew that it would only grow. Trying to scramble back under the covers, Itaru looks up to see Tsumugi staring straight back at him. 

“Itaru.” As sleepy as Tsumugi’s voice is, there’s a very real threat. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“Uh. Good question.” 

Tsumugi hums, blinking slowly. “Are you going to answer it?” 

“... Must I?” 

His boyfriend laughs, and maybe it was worth it to be awake so early in the morning—but Tsumugi quickly follows up, asking, “Is that your phone?” 

In a perfect world, Itaru would be able to hide his phone behind his back and deny the claim. But he was caught in a crawl, phone right in front of Tsumugi’s face. And despite the loss of brain cells Tsumugi normally has in the mornings, there’s no way he can get out of this. “It could be.” 

Tsumugi doesn’t respond, and under the relief that he must have gone to sleep, Itaru tucks himself into their pile of blankets. But Tsumugi then takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around him, Tsumugi pressing his face into Itaru’s back. “What’s happening?”

“Huh?”

“What’s going on? Which game is this?” 

“Oh! The actress one. With Momoko. Her event started two days ago, and this ‘MomoSimp’ guy keeps fighting me for the top spot.” 

“...Is that why you didn’t want to join me in bed the day before yesterday?” 

“Wow. I’m speechless.” 

“Am I wrong?”

“Up for you to decide.”

Tsumugi laughs once more, a light, airy sound, and it almost causes Itaru to misclick a pop-up event. “Anything for your best girl?” 

“Yup.”

“But aren’t I supposed to be your ‘best boy?’” 

Itaru chokes. Tsumugi isn’t wrong, but wow. A critical hit to the heart this early in the morning? “Tsumugi, you’re killing me.”

“Mhn.” Tsumugi presses closer, arms now draped around Itaru’s waist. “Put the phone down; go back to sleep. It’s still so early.” 

Itaru looks at his screen, Momoko beaming up at him. Her arc was one of the better ones, a story of betrayal and redemption. All of her designs are great, and in the popularity polls, she only ranks in the lower middle. To not put all of his effort into her event would be a crime. But Tsumugi is _right_ _there_ , and suddenly Itaru wants nothing more than to cuddle up with his boyfriend and go back to sleep.

With a sigh, he tosses his phone over the banister and onto the couch below, the phone landing with a soft  _ plop _ . Itaru turns over, planting a soft kiss on Tsumugi’s forehead. Oh, the things he does for his boyfriend. 

Itaru would just have to spend more crystals when he wakes up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> h. i just. itatsumu!!!!! they are so poggers together. what can i say. one day princess is going to kill me but it'll all be worth it
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grassj_elly)


End file.
